


Flying Home to You

by Super_Clown



Series: Flying Home To You [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fuck Lex Luthor, Happy Ending, I hate myself for the angst I have created, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara doubts herself, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Not u Jon Cryer ur doing amazing sweetie, Project Cadmus, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, Sort Of, Tags May Change, They both get it, eventually, from each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 19,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Clown/pseuds/Super_Clown
Summary: Post S5. Kara, Lena and the other heroes are still hunting Lex. How do they repair the relationships that have been destroyed along the way?They had been on the same side before, but in a whole other universe, can they learn to do it again? Will it awaken some hidden truths and feeling along the way?
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Minor Lena Luthor & Andrea Rojas
Series: Flying Home To You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782277
Comments: 27
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't wait a whole ass year for the new season. This wait is literally killing me.

Lena had her head down in spreadsheets, working on renaming her family’s company (again) when her phone rang.

“Kara, hi.” Lena said, wondering what she would need. Lex was still out there, but after an altercation was injured, leaving the heroes with a few days to try and play offense. Kara insisted on a game night to just kick back and relax for a night after months of hunting down the two Luthors.

“Hey Lena, just wondering if you were going to make it tonight. J’onn is making us switch up the usual teams. Everyone will be here in 30 minutes, so I just wanted to check in. I know you’re busy with L-Corp and everything…” Kara trailed off. She didn’t know what to do. She forgave Lena, and Lena her, but was unsure on how to move forward. Game night fixes everything, right?

“I don’t know Kara. I have a lot of work to do and at the rate my family is going I’ll probably not be able to get this done for another few months if I leave it alone now. Besides, with your new reporter buddy that makes an even number, I would just make the teams uneven.” Lena replied, trying to let her frie-, her best-, her Kara?, down easily. She still has yet to talk to any of them really, except Kara, outside of working to stop Lex. She doesn't know how she will face them, unable to hide behind a larger task at hand. 

“Oh yeah sure, no problem.” Kara said sadly, she just wanted Lena back, “Maybe next time?”

“Yeah, maybe. See you tomorrow at the Tower. Yeah, bye.” Lena looked down at her phone. She had three missed texts from Kara from before the call. She was really trying to make amends with Lena, and Lena didn’t know how to meet her halfway. She had figured it out with Andrea, and they were rebuilding the friendship that they had and making it even stronger. Yet, it seemed something was stopping Lena from doing that with Kara, but she couldn't put her finger on it. 

Looking back down at the spreadsheets, she decided that they could wait. Maybe, just maybe, they could figure this out together. She sent a quick text to Kara, and left. 

\---------------------

“Honestly, ever since we got back together, he does anything I say. It’s like he couldn’t take jokes before, but now he’s working on overdrive.” Nia said laughing, half drunk. She and Brainy had gotten back together after they rescued him from the Leviathan ship.

“Nia it can’t be that bad.” Kara said laughing with her. “I once tried to reason with Mon-El over something stupid, and asked him to meet me half way. Next day, I get a call from him, saying he’s halfway between Catco and my apartment and is wondering where I am.” 

“I was joking with him saying I’d forgive him if he did a full up dance routine in the restaurant and he did.” Nia replied, smiling at the memory, “He even sang too. Talk about hidden talents." 

“Oh come on, that’s classic Brainy.” Alex said. She was curled up with Kelly on the couch. She was practically a walking clown, a big smile plastered to her face all night, same with Kelly. They had just made a huge decision and wanted to share it with their loved ones. 

“In other news, Kelly and I have something we want to tell you guys-” Alex began but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Kara went to open it to let Lena in. She had texted she would be about a half hour late. Alex was still wary of her, and by extension Kelly, but Kara seemed to trust her again. Nia did as well after Lena helped save Brainy. 

“Hey, sorry I was running late. I brought some more wine.” Lena said, holding up the bag.

“Oh babe, you're gonna need a ride home tonight.” Kelly said, trying to cut the tension a little bit, as last time Lena brought wine, very expensive wine, she had to drag her drunk as hell girlfriend up five flights of stairs. 

Everybody laughed as Lena opened the bottle and Kara got the glasses. Lena felt eyes on her, and turned to see Alex, her face practically screaming 'I’m watching you.' Lena remembered back to a few weeks ago, where Alex threw her against a wall, and threatened her if she would ever hurt Kara again, intentionally or by accident. The Luthor didn’t blame her though. She knew how much she hurt Kara.

“Anyway,” Kelly began, smiling and looking at Alex. “We have some big news……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know times are rough rn, but thanks for the support <3 :)


	2. Why So Serious?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends enjoy game night. Its the only happiness they will all be getting for awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dansen happiness? Where? They don't get screen time, how are they happy? I only see angst ahead, for everyone. 
> 
> Yes, I hate myself too

“Anyway,” Kelly began, smiling and looking at Alex. “We have some big news-”

“Food has arrived.” J’onn announced, as he and Brainy walked through the door. They had left to pick up the food, giving the women a chance to have some time to talk amongst themselves. 

“Good to see you made it Lena.” J’onn had sided with Kara when she invited Lena. It’s not like he read her mind to see her true intentions or anything. If he did, it would be to protect his girls. 

“Yeah, I got done at the office early.” Lena smiled slightly, it seemed as though J’onn accepted her back.

“Oh for god’s sake! I can’t wait anymore.” Alex yelled, making everyone jump.

“What Alex means is-” Kelly began, but her over eager lover interrupted her. 

“We’re getting married!” Alex squealed in excitement. Brainy smiled, Nia and Kara started cheering and then pulled the two fiances into a crushing embrace. J’onn and Lena both stood there, smiled and said congrats. Lena, a little more quietly. M’gann, who just walked in, having messed up the time, started smiling as well, walking up to J’onn and putting her arm around him. 

The game portion of the night was quickly forgotten, as they all began to talk amongst themselves, about the engagement and everything else. 

\------------

Lena was working late at the Tower with Brainy. A few weeks had passed since the game night, and they were nowhere closer to finding Lex. 

“Sprock!” Brainy suddenly exclaimed, having been silently working for the last 15 minutes. “I think I have a lead, be back momentarily.” And with that, flew out of the Tower leaving Lena alone.

Looking up at the latest new reports they had up on one of the screens, the Luthor name was being dragged through the mud. Not a new thing, by any means to Lena, but still never getting any easier. Her thoughts interrupted by a loud thump on the balcony. 

“Hey Brainy, find anything useful-” Lena was cut off by a rag being forcefully put over her mouth. The last thing she remembered was hearing the voice that has haunted her these last few months. 

“Hey sis, just relax. I’m here to help.” And with that, her world went black.

\-----------------  
Alex and Kelly had just gotten home from looking at wedding venues. Both were exhausted and just wanted to eat and pass out. 

“Hey babe, why don’t you go lie down,” Alex said. “I ordered food on our way here, I’ll go pick it up.” Kelly agreed and she kissed her fiance goodbye. Fiance, she could really get used to that. 

Walking down the hall she pushed the elevator button, but before she could get on it, she had a cloth rag thrown over her mouth and her side was tased. The last thing she remembers before blacking out was the unmistakable voice of the man they were hunting.

“Good to see you again, former Director Danvers.”

\-------------

“Okay, where’s Lena?” Kara asked. Alex and Kelly were taking the day, and everyone else was meeting at the Tower to discuss what Brainy had found.

“When I left the Tower she was here.’ Brainy replied, “By the time I got back she had disappeared.”

Their thoughts were interrupted by the screens being hacked. To everyone's shock, they showed Lena and Alex, tied up and unconscious. 

“Hello, Ms. Danvers.” The snake’s voice echoes around the room. “By now you have probably noticed a few of you friends are missing. They are both rigged up to a bomb system. One of the systems gets disarmed, the other goes off. You can only save one.” The screens flashed closer to the wiring around the two women. 

“Oh and by the way, they are in different locations and you now have…...45 minutes. Or they both die.”

The screens went black as the villain said one more thing.

"It will be interesting to see which one you love more, Supergirl. Tick Tok."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I watched the Dark Knight recently. Inspiration from there. Deal with it.


	3. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the heroes race to find their friends, Kara has a choice to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, maybe, just maybe I am making this story a bit more sad than first planned. Anyway, thanks for reading :)
> 
> Also, did y'all hear what Chyler posted? So happy for her :) :0 ;)

Everyone stood dumbfounded for a minute, a very costly minute, and then sprang into action. 

“I can see if I can dream up anything about their locations.” Nia said, heading for a chair in the corner.

“I can see if I can triangulate where those videos were broadcasted from.” Brainy offered, grabbing a tablet and getting to work. 

“J’onn and I can scan the city for their mental signatures.” M’gann offered, she and J’onn flying off, That just left, Kara, still in disbelief. Snapping out of it, she decided to fly and see Kelly.

\-----

“What do you mean Lex abducted her!?” Kelly shouted at her, “I thought Lex was hiding in Kaznia?” Kara just hung her head. She knew this was her fault. 

“We’re going to get them both back.” She said quietly, trying to convince herself more than Kelly.

“Yeah, well you're gonna need a shit ton of help with that.” Kelly said, walking into the bedroom, and coming back out in a suit very similar to Alex’s. 

“When did that happen, '' Kara asked surprised. 

“Alex has been teaching me some moves, and you are currently down two people.” Kelly said matter of factly. “You could use all the help you can get.” 

“Alright, “ Kara said, “Let’s go get the people we love back.” Kelly raised an eyebrow at this. Exactly how many times was she going to compare her and Alex to Lena without realizing it. Kelly then smiled, Alex was right. Her sister really was an oblivious golden retriever. 

\---------

Back at the Tower, Nia was snoring up a storm, dreaming, looking for a clue, anything. Then suddenly a loud voice broke her from her dreams.

“I found a lead.” Brainy began, “Lex’s newest addition to his company, the DEO, was only partial. The headquarters in the cities was the only one still functioning, the others were condemned and closed down. I cross referenced the location that Alex was being held in. I have reason to believe it was-”

“The desert location of the DEO.” Nia finished for him. She had been coming to that realization herself. 

“Well what are we waiting for?” Kelly said, walking back into the Tower with Kara. “Let’s go get her.”

“No, we are not doing anything till we know where both of them are.” Kara said. She wanted Alex back as badly as Kelly, but not at the expense of Lena’s life. 

“I think we might,” Nia said. “I saw both Lena and Alex at the DEO. It looked like different locations though.”

“It probably was.” J’onn said, “We got traces of Lex and Lena’s minds in Metropolis. They probably could be at the old DEO location there. M’gann went to go get Superman. They are going to check it out.”

“Alright let’s go get them.” Kara said, she and J’onn flew there, Kara carrying Kelly. 

\---------

Alex smelled that faint stench of gasoline as she regained consciousness. Looking around, she saw herself in the DEO desert facility. Trying to move she realized that she couldn’t, the ropes around her were too tight. Trying to feel around for something sharp, she hit a timer, slightly panicking as she realized it was almost down to zero.  
“Alex! Alex where are you?” Her girlfriend suddenly appeared at her side, starting to untie the ropes. 

“No, no no no. I think I’m sitting on a pressure plate. I move, it triggers.” Alex said quickly, looking at her girlfriend. “Wow, I thought my suit was impressive.”

“Alex thank Rao,” Kara suddenly appeared beside her sister’s fiance. “We’re gonna get you both out of this.”

“Both? Who else was taken?”

\---------------

The first thing Lena saw when she came to was a flash of red and blue. And a familiar face.  
“Ms. Luthor, “ Superman said, “Please don’t move. You are untied but are sitting on a pressure plate. Your brother linked a bomb to it.”

“Superman,” M’gann said as she ran into the room “I found the backup trigger panel. We can’t turn it off till Kara finds Alex.”

“Ok, just hang on.” Superman went on comms. “Hey cuz, you find Alex? We got Lena.”

“Clark? Oh thank Rao. Ok, we should lift them on three. Then speed out. Ok? One….Two……-” Before she could say three, her comms cut out at the sound of an explosion. The timer on Alex’s chair had stopped at :34 seconds, meaning the other bomb had gone off. 

Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that certainly was an explosive end to the chapter. What can I say? Cliffhangers are definitely the bomb. :)
> 
> And yes, Kelly is the new guardian. 
> 
> Also, yeah Clark was there too. He's invincible, right? :0


	4. Loving and Losing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the bombing. How will Kara deal with the news?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight trigger warning for abuse (sexual) and torture.
> 
> Kara, don't be sad. Cuz sad spelled backwards is das, and das no good.

“Kal? M’gann? Kal!? What happened? Are you guys ok?” “Did you get Lena?” Clark heard the noise in his ear as he opened his eyes. Everything around him was on fire. Getting up he put out the fires. M’gann landed next to him.

“You okay?” She asked, putting her arm on his shoulder. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” He looked back to where he woke up. Where he was crouching next to Lena.

“Kal? Kal what happened? Are you okay?” Kara tried to reach them again. 

“Yeah, M’gann and I are fine.” He sighed. He didn’t know how to tell her. 

“Is Lena okay? I heard an explosion, the bomb here stopped when yours went off. Is Lena…..” She trailed off, not able to finish the thought. 

Clark swallowed hard. “I’m so sorry Kara. I couldn’t save her in time.”

\------------------------  
Two Weeks Later

“Kara come on. Open up please. I know you can see me, just let me in please.” Alex pleaded, having stood outside her sister’s apartment for the last ten minutes. Ever since Lena’s death, Kara had locked herself away, not even leaving for Supergirl duty. Alex had seen her sister like this before, when Mon-El was sent away. But this time was worse, if possible.

“GO AWAY ALEX!” Kara yelled through the door. “I don’t wanna go.”

Alex sighed. She decided her sister had to leave the apartment sometime. Grabbing a hair pin from her pocket she picked the lock and walked through the door to a rather depressing sight.   
Her sister lay in the middle of her living room, the table moved, surrounded by tissues. Her sister sobbing slightly, staring at the ceiling.

“Get out, just leave me alone.” Kara mumbled, not looking at her sister. Alex sat down next to her sister, grabbing her hand.

“I know you don’t want to go to the memorial, but Lena would want-” Alex was interrupted. 

“DON’T SAY HER NAME!” Kara snapped, “Please, just leave. Go, spend time with Kelly. Leave me be.” Alex looked her sister in the eyes, seeing that there will be no budging coming from her sister. She kissed Kara on the forehead, and left. 

Kara went to the couch and pulled out the picture she hid when Alex arrived. It was of her and Lena at their last game night. The night before everything changed. Tears had begun to fall freely, her sobs overtaking her. 

“I’m sorry Lee, I’m sorry I couldn’t save you.”

\----------  
Two Weeks Before - Somewhere in National City

“Wakey, Wakey, Sleeping Beauty.” Lena’s eyes snapped open as she recognized the voice.

“There’s my girl.” Lillian Luthor stood over her, Lena began to panic as she realized that she was strapped to the table. Her mother just smiled, stroking her hair gently. “Don’t worry, my dear. Your brother saved you from the explosion.”

Lena leaned away from Lillian’s touch. Turning her head, she could make out a TV screen, The headline reading “Lena Luthor: heiress dies at hands of homicidal family’. No, no, that couldn’t be possible. They had to know she was alive. Kara had to know she was still alive. 

“Oh Lena, you friends have abandoned you, how despairing.” With that, Lillian walked out and was replaced with someone she was far more afraid of. 

“Oh don’t worry sis, being dead isn’t that bad. It’s quite riveting actually.”

With that, he stuck a needle into her arm, and she felt a searing pain travel throughout her body. She whimpered in pain. 

“You like that? Amplifies the pain of anything. Even something as simple as air on your skin. Feels the same as a branding flame.” He got right in her face. 

“You used to do anything. Anything to make me happy.” He smiled, “Imagine what your friends would think, if they knew what you did. What you let me do.” His smile widened at the memories. 

“You don’t know shit” She spat at him, “When they find out I’m alive, when they find out what you’ve done, they will end you.”

“Well sis, as miniscule as that possibility is, you will definitely not be around to see it.” Lex reached behind him and pulled out a knife. “I know in the past I have made exceptions for you, but you chose her. I gave you the world, and you chose HER!” He accompanied the last word with a long cut to her forearm, followed by an equally long one to her abdomen. Her screams bounced off the walls, the pain was so great she passed back out.

Lex smiled, and walked out. He met Lillian in the hall.

“Oh don’t look too happy dear, smiling causes wrinkles.” Lillian said, looking at her son. “Does she mention anything about the prison?”

“Didn’t ask, that’s a question for after we make her suffer a little.” 

\----------

“Any word on Lex’s whereabouts?” Alex asked. She may not know how to help her sister now, but catching Lex should help. A little bit. 

“I was unable to track where the audio came from when he hacked into the monitors.” Brainy said. “I am running billions of simulations a day trying to determine his next move. But he is smart. He has outsmarted the world more than once, and has tremendous resources. We don’t even have confirmation he returned to National City from Metropolis in the last two weeks since trapping Lena there.” His voice softened slightly, remembering how she helped him with stuff before, angry that he couldn’t have foreseen her death.

“Kara…….run…..kryptonite….Lena!. NO!” Nia screamed, waking up. She had fallen asleep at the Tower again. It was a really good place to try and dream up something, especially when they were coming up dry everywhere else.

“Hey, Nia, It’s ok,” Alex said as she rushed over, “It was just a dream.”

“No, no I don’t think it is.” Nia stood up and began pacing, “I think I know what my dreams are trying to tell me.” She stopped and turned to them.

“I think Lena is still alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, they found out pretty quick. Helps to have someone who can see the future on your team right? Oh wait, the CW wouldn't know that. 
> 
> BTW, next chapter: Enter Kara, pissed as hell.


	5. Families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon figuring out that Lena may be alive, the heroes scramble to find her. 
> 
> TW for more torture, yeah Lex is waaay off his rocker in this story.

“Wait, hold on, just hold on Nia.” Alex said, grabbing her arm which held her phone. “Don’t call Kara till we know for sure.”

“Alex, I know what I saw. I can tell when my dreams are symbolizing something, or just plain out showing me something. She’s alive, and she needs our help.”

“Superman was there, she couldn’t just vanish in front of him without him knowing,” Alex said, trying to reason with Nia. She didn’t want to put her sister through any more than she has already been through. 

“Alex I don’t know how, I just know she's out there. Brainy, do you think I’m telling the truth.” Both ladies turned to him. 

“Uh, speaking as your boyfriend, I always believe you are telling the truth,” Brainy said, seeing Nia smile at the word boyfriend, “Speaking as an intellectual, there is statistically less than a 0.36 chance Lena could’ve survived that explosion.”

“Lena survived?” The three of them turned to see Kara. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Kara, she didn’t survive, that's not what he said.” Alex began, regretting going to see her sister today, making her feel as though she should finally leave her apartment. 

“Alex I have better hearing than all of you combined, I know what I heard.” Kara said defensively, “Where is she? Is she in trouble? We have to help her. I have to help her. I can’t lose-”

“Kara, please just slow down. I just dreamed it, we don’t know if she's even in the city.” Nia chipped in, saddened by the fact that she may have given her friend false hope. 

“No, no if she’s out there it's because of me. I have to find her.” Kara walked out to the balcony and flew off in her suit for the first time in weeks. Flying into the air and feeling the wind on her face, she listened for her friend's heartbeat. For her Lena. 

\-----------

Back at the bunker, Lex was still having his fun. Lillian grimaced as she heard her daughter’s screams echo through the halls again, this was not their plan. Question her, torture her if necessary, but not for fun. Keeping her here indefinitely to help them was their plan. This was in no way not what she wanted. 

“You like that sis,” Lex teased, “Experimental, but effective.” Lena looked away, a tear escaping through the corner of her eye.

“Alexander, that’s enough.” Lillian walked in. “She understands she isn’t walking out of here, just ask her about that stupid alien prison.”

Fort Rozz? Lena thought, what could they possibly want with that? It didn’t matter, for she did not know much. In this universe it had not been launched into the blue star and was still orbiting it, four years after it got there. 

“Alright, fine. Little sis,” Lex began in his taunting tone. “You wouldn’t happen to know the location of that obnoxious kryptonian prison run by your bestie’s mom, would you.”

“I’m never telling you anything.” Lena spat. She knew this was the only thing keeping her alive, and she was not dying. Not until she talked with Kara about what she realized while she was strapped to this table. Not before making sure the world was free of her homicidal brother. 

“Very well, may I continue, dear mother?” Lex looked up, clearly his mother didn’t have the same stomach for this that he did. 

“Torture away.” She left the room, hearing her son continue to tear flesh from bone. Hearing the blood curdling screams of her adopted daughter. 

\----------

Silence, a dog barking, more silence. A kid playing with his mom. More silence. Alex’s heartbeat. J’onn’s heartbeat. A car scraping against a mailbox. Even more silence. Bum-bum. She heard it. Flying fast enough to break the sound barrier towards the sound of her Lena.

\-------

Lena was writhing in pain. Lex had injected her with an experimental serum the family company had developed to assist the government in interrogations. Even without the questioning, it still did the trick.

“Hurts, doesn’t it. Nothing compared to what I have planned for your Kryptonian friend.” Lex sneered, getting off on watching his little Lena whimpering and squirming around on the floor in pain.

“It's nothing compared to what I have planned for you.” Lex was then thrown through the nearest wall by the super, and into the control room where Lillian was. Activating his Lexosuit he turned to his mom. 

“Sorry mother dearest, Time to leave.” With that he flew away, leaving Lillian alone, but not for long. Alex had gotten word of her sister’s movements and arrived shortly after, cornering Lillian in the room till the authorities arrived. 

“Lena, Lena It’s me, It’s Kara.” She moved to remove the handcuffs from the scared brunette. Lifting her into her lap and holding her, for it was freezing in the room and she was only wearing a bra and thin, torn up pants.

“Please, I’ll do whatever. You can do whatever Lex, please just stop. Stop.”

“Lena, hey it’s not Lex. It’s Kara. You’re safe. He’s never going to hurt you. Not again.” Kara whispered to her friend, trying to calm her down. 

“Kara. Is it really you?” Relief was evident in the brunette’s voice.

“Yeah, Lee, it’s really me. I’m here, you’re safe from him.”

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t hang on. It’s my fault. I’m sorry.” She sobbed into the super’s chest.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok. You did nothing wrong.” She scanned her friend for internal injuries. Broken ribs, signs of internal trauma and bruising, but no current bleeding. Upon that confirmation, she looked back into her friend’s face.

“It hurts, it hurts all over. Please, just make it stop.” Lena said, sounding like a scared little kid. Kara then realized the full extent of what Lex did to her. She knew he had abused her growing up, but this was so much worse than she thought. 

“I will, You’re gonna be ok. I’m gonna fix this. I promise.” She said, kissing Lena’s forehead gently, feeling the brunette move closer to her in her arms, wincing in pain. When she found Lex, he was going to pay.

Big time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, she's back. At what cost?


	6. Waging a War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After rescuing Lena, Alex and Kara take her back to the Tower. What will they find out treating her wounds?
> 
> Elsewhere, Lex has an army coming after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself too. This is about to get very sad.

“Alex, how is she?” Kara asked, seeing her sister walk up from the med bay at the tower. It had been a few hours since they rescued Lena. Alex and Kara had headed back to the tower with Lena while the rest of the heroes met up with Superman and began a city wide manhunt for Lex.

“She’s sleeping. I gave her a sedative until the effects of the serum Lex gave her wear off.” Alex said, looking at her sister. “I wrapped her ribs and gave her some pain meds for the internal trauma she suffered.”

“So she’s okay?” Kara asked, hoping, praying that there was no true lasting damage done to her.

“For now, but Kara, there were dozens of scars and set injuries all over her body. And not just from the past few weeks, there have been numerous broken bones that have been healed and broken again.” Alex paused and looked up at her sister. “Kara, Lillian did more than make Lena feel like nothing growing up. She beat her.”

Upon hearing this, Kara’s face hardened. Lena never really talked about growing up. When she did, she talked about being yelled at for merely existing and being left alone for days at a time, with no person around. Never, did Lena ever imply any sort of physical harm, besides the occasional slap.

“I’m going to go sit with her. Let me know if there are any updates about Lex.” Alex nodded as Kara walked down to the med bay. She remembered something that Maggie had told her years ago. About how her sister talked about her best friend, how her face lit up when she came into a room. Kara, being her completely oblivious self, never thought any of it, clearly. 

“Hey, how are you holding up?” Alex smiled upon hearing her fiance’s voice. Kelly always knew when she was struggling.

“Been better, I just hate seeing Kara like this.” Alex replied softly, grabbing Kelly’s hand. “I’m fine, I swear. It’s just rescuing her reminded me of how close this time was. A minute longer and I would’ve died.”

“Alex, there is always going to be close calls. I know that you were scared then, I was too. I still am,” Kelly admitted, smiling at her, “We can’t live in fear. You taught me that.” 

“Anybody ever tell you that you’d make a great shrink?” Alex joked, watching as Kelly laughed, joining her. 

\----------

Kara watched over her friend, smiling at how peaceful she looked. Rao, she thought, how did she never notice how beautiful she looked? Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand brushing against hers.

“Hey.” Lena said weakly.

“Hey, how are you feeling Lee?” Kara asked, grabbing the brunette’s hand, squeezing it softly. 

“I’ve been poisoned and blown up. Torture? It’s nothing.” Lena said, smiling softly. “Kara, there’s something I want to tell you-” Lena was interrupted by Alex and Kelly walking in.

“Hey, you’re awake, that’s great. Kara, you, uh, you asked for an update on Lex.” Alex began tears beginning to form at the corners of her eyes.

“Alex, what happened?” Kara asked, seeing her sister starting to cry and getting concerned. 

“Alex, what did my brother do?” Lena asked, sitting up as much as she could.

“It’s J’onn, “Alex began, voice breaking, “Kara, Lex killed J’onn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I was never planning to kill anyone, but now I've begun and I'm not going to stop. Also, the heroes have completely waged war against lex, there are always casualties in wars.


	7. What Doesn't Kill Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes pay respect to one of their fallen while a slow-burn finally heats up (FFS ITS BEEN FOUR YEARS PEOPLE)

It was completely silent in the tower. Everybody had gathered to pay their respects, even Kal. Kara and M’gann had set up J’onn’s suit as a sort of memorial, similar to the one the paragons made for Oliver.

M’gann broke the silence by muttering something in Martian.

“What was that?” Kara asked softly. 

“An old Martian eulogy prayer. Asking H’ronmeer to guide the fallen to the other side in peace.” M’gann said, a tear falling down her face.

“Goodbye J’onn, thank you for saving me.” Alex whispered, walking up to the two. “Thank you for giving my life purpose.” Tears free falling down her face now. Kelly walked up and put her arm around Alex, letting her cry into her shoulder. 

“Thank you for helping me, for keeping an eye on me.” Kara said quietly, “Thank you for being the father figure I lost back on Krypton.”

They all stood there for another few minutes, then went home for the day, taking the time they all knew they needed.

\----------

“How is everyone holding up?” It had been a few hours since the memorial and Kara was sitting with Lena down in the med bay, the youngest luthor still bed ridden. 

“Alex has Kelly. That’s the best thing right now. She blames herself, for not being there.” Kara replied quietly, feeling very guilty herself.

“Hey,” Lena said, grabbing her friend’s hand. “You don’t get to blame yourself either.”

“I should have been there, fighting alongside them.” Kara whispered, barely audible, tears forming in her eyes. 

“Kara, look at me,” Lena said, her hand moving cup the side of the blonde’s face, “It was not your fault. It was Lex’s. He was the one who killed J’onn. There was nothing you could’ve done.” She finished, locking eyes with the super’s. 

“Lena……..” Kara began, but was interrupted by Lena bringing her lips to her own. They kissed, gently, lips molding against each other. They kissed for a few more seconds until they broke apart, foreheads touching. 

They broke apart completely as Alex rushed into the Medbay, out of breath. She didn’t comment on what she just saw, just got right to the point.

“Lex was spotted near the women’s prison. We gotta move now or he’ll get away.” 

Kara looked to Lena, questionly. 

“Go get him, Kara.” She nodded and rushed with Alex and Nia to the prison. 

\----------

“Oh mother dearest, where are you hiding?” Lex said tauntingly as he moved throughout the prison. Finding her cell, he broke the door off his hinges, and threw it at the guards charging at him. 

“Oh dear, what took you so long?” His mother remarked. He handed her a Lexosuit and the both flew out of a hole they blew in the wall.

Supergirl and the other heroes arrive at the prison too late. Lex had already escaped with Lillian. Walking through the halls, they were shocked to see that Lex had murdered all of them. Inmates, guards, visitors. All slaughtered, even the humans.

Pinned to the wall was a note, ripping it off Supergirl read it then scoffed in disgust. Alex took the note from her sister reading it aloud.

“Their saviour is here. Leading them away from a false god. The true threat. The cursed deity.”

\----------

“Lena, you should be resting.” Alex said, concerned. They had just gotten back to the Tower to see the brunette bent over the screens, looking at constellations.

“No, I’m fine. After you left I remembered something.” Lena said, turning to them. “Lillian came in once and yelled at Lex for not asking me questions while he was……..you know. They wanted to know about Fort Rozz.”

“Fort Rozz?” Kara asked, having it confirmed by Lena nodding, “There’s nothing on there anymore, only few prisoners. Krypton’s worst criminals. Well, the female ones anyway. The men all died.”

“Maybe that’s his plan.” Alex pitched in, “The prisoners who did escape and weren’t on it when you launched it into space had a vendetta against you and your mother. Maybe Lex wants them to kill you instead of getting his hands dirty himself.” 

“It’d make sense,” Nia added, “He wants the world to see him as a prophet. Publicly fighting with you or Clark would definitely affect that.”

“I guess it's settled,” Kara said. “We are going back to Fort Rozz. Lillian has to be the one going there, unless Lex has a death wish.”

“Alright,” Alex said, “Nia and I will go to J’onn’s ship, get it ready. I’ll call you when it is.” And with that, they walked out, leaving the super and Luthor alone.

“Kara -” Lena began but was almost immediately cut off.

“I know what you are going to say. I’ve been there before without my powers, I’ll be fine.” She held the brunette's hand and squeezed gently. 

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will she be? If you guys thought J'onn dying was the worst thing ever, I have news for you. But I swear, there is a happy ending. Eventually, after a lot of shit goes downl


	8. What the Heart Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the superfriends deal with a new threat, Kara seeks advice from Kelly. A sacrifice is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I hate myself for this too.

“Is it ready?” Her voice boomed across the room. The two were back on Shelly Island.

“Yep. The energy from the Leviathan goons should be enough to pull Fort Rozz out of orbit from that blue star, and back down to earth.”

“Good, soon Kara Danvers will see how cruel the world can truly be.” Lillian smiled devilishly. Pushing a button and activating the large beam. The scanners indicated that their plan had worked. Soon Fort Rozz would be back on the planet, and finally the world would see aliens for what they truly are. 

\----------

“Supergirl, a large asteroid has just come towards earth.” Brainy announced, rushing back into the Tower. “It appears to be Fort Rozz.”

“How is that possible, it was light years away?” Kara asked, looking at the images he was pulling up. 

“I bottled up the Leviathan gods, it is possible he used their energy to pull the prison back into orbit.” Brainy said, typing furiously, “The prison should fall back to earth in approximately 2.375 hours.”

“What if we knock it out of orbit?” Kara asked, not wanting to have to deal with the prisoners again. Even with her powers they were still a handful.

“We would have to use something that can withstand the 1.32 billion joules of energy required to knock it off of orbit. Not even the legion ship has that power. Not with the speed it has to be traveling.”

“What about J’onn’s ship? Alex asked. They had gotten it ready when they heard about the prison in orbit. “I remember him telling me about its energy capabilities. It should be small enough to reach the speed needed.”

“Well yes, hypothetically but I examined the autopilot capabilities while making repairs to the legion ship. There is a cool down for the autopilot that does not allow it to reach those speeds. Someone would have to control it manually.” Brainy answered.

“I can do it.” Kara said. Fort Rozz was her responsibility. If anybody was going to risk that, it’d be her. 

“No, there is virtually a 0% chance you would survive the collision.” Brainy replied, looking at her “We may just have to find another way.”

\----------

‘Hey Kara, Alex isn’t here right now. She’s with Brainy and Lena trying to figure out an alternative solution.” Kelly said, letting her future sister-in-law in.

“Yeah I know, I wanted to talk to you actually. Normally I would talk to Alex about this, but I know she would ask too many questions.” Kara began as they sat down.

“Ok, what did you want to talk about?” Kelly asked, curious. 

“How did you know you were into girls?” Kelly smiled at this. Alex had told her she walked in on her and Lena kissing. Clearly there were some confusing feelings.

“I was in ninth grade. I remember my classmate sat one row in front of me during math class. She was nice, always helped people when they needed it. I remember having this feeling, this nervous, excited feeling every time I talked to her. It wasn’t a sexual attraction, not at first. I just wanted to always be around her.” Kelly smiled again. “Is this about Lena?”

“Maybe…….” Kara mumbled, playing with lint that was on the couch.

“You know it's perfectly normal for people to discover stuff about themselves like this later in life. It's nothing to feel embarrassed about.” Kelly said, trying to reassure the blonde.

“I know, it's just she’s been hurt so much by everyone before. I have the worst possible luck with relationships, I don’t wanna hurt her anymore than I already have.”

“You both like each other. That much is clear to pretty much anyone who sees you two interact. Maybe just talk to her about it?” Kelly offered a solution, “Keeping these concerns a secret from her won’t do anybody any good.”

“Yeah, no, you’re right Kelly.” Kara thoughts interrupted by Brainy on comms, telling her they had an idea. “Thank you, Kelly.”

“Anytime.”

\---------

“Brainy, you said you had a solution?” Kara asked, touching down at the Tower. 

“Er yes, Lena and I have found a solution.” Brainy began, “I was asked to keep you here until she got back and have you two discuss it.”

“Why, Brainy, what did you do?” Kara asked, getting concerned. 

“Kara,” Alex began, walking into the room. “She insisted on doing it herself.” 

“Who? Insisted on flying the ship!? What’s going on?” Kara said hurriedly.

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud boom, rushing over to the monitors, they could see that Fort Rozz was knocked off course, and away from earth. 

“She did it.” Alex said softly. 

“Who did?” Kara asked, angry she had not been given an answer and scared, not knowing who had just done what she planned to do. 

“M’gann, she flew J’onn’s ship. I tried to stop her but she had already made up her mind. She died so Fort Rozz would never come near Earth again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was never intending to kill anyone in this story, much less M'gann. At least she and J'onn are together in the afterlife.
> 
> Also, Kelly helping Kara with her confusion about Lena should so fucking happen in the show. Too bad the CW is homophobic as shit. I mean, they are killing off the jewish, lesbian lead of one of their shows, after all.


	9. Living and Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heores say goodbye to another fallen friend. Kara confronts her fears and doubts about Lena. Lex and Lillian hatch another plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally never intended to kill anybody. But like, its so fun to write that angst. I might kill another. ;0

It was a familiar sight. The remaining heroes gathering together to honor one of their fallen friends. They had no remains this time, so they simply lit two candles and set them next to J’onn’s suit, and stood silently for a few minutes before they said their goodbyes. 

Kara was the first to leave, the tears overwhelming her, walking down into the Medbay, Lena following her. Alex and Kelly were next, deciding to go home and spend some time looking over Lex’s crimes from Earth 38 to try and find a clue. Brainy left next, going to the Legion ship to dig up any info they had on Lex. Nia was the final one.

“Thanks M'gann for everything. I’ll miss you.” Nia said quietly, tears streaming down the young hero's face. M’gann had given Nia a lot of advice when she first got back together with Brainy. Not to mention saving her life a few times while they were hunting Lex. 

Downstairs, Kara was pacing back and forth. She had to finish this, she had to make it so those two could never hurt anyone, ever again. Lena walked slowly up to her, grabbing her hand and turning her to face her. 

“Hey, it wasn’t your fault.” Lena began, “None of us knew about it. Alex said M’gann gave her mental paralysis so she couldn’t move till after she took off. There’s nothing any of us could’ve done.” Seeing more tears fall onto Kara’s face she hugged her tightly. 

“I can’t lose anyone else.” Kara whispered, clinging to Lena as though she was a lifeline. “I can’t.”

“You won’t, Kara none of us are going anywhere.” Lena promised, withdrawing from the hug enough to look the blonde in the face. Smiling slightly, she wiped her tears away, “We will get him, and not stop until we do. I promise.”

\----------

“The other martian, she foiled the plan.” Lillian was furious. She didn’t care about killing the kryptonians. Having their image destroyed and them cast out, however, was far more attractive. 

“Yes, it appeared I underestimated their desperation. But this has presented an opportunity. The kryptonian is hurting, she’s lost two of her friends. Why not break her before killing her?” Lex replied, “Maybe this was simply a blessing in disguise. I’ve said before that you can’t break a kryptonian. Clearly I was just thinking of the wrong way to do it.”

“What might you have in mind, dear?” His mother asked, turning to face her son. 

“Well, she does have a mother in Midvale. Not to mention one of my guys is saying that the kryptonian scum and my darling sister have been getting closer.” Lex snarled that last part.

“Well,” His mother replied, “I have just the thing for that last part.”

\----------

“I think we should maybe talk about what happened…...between us I mean.” It had been a few hours and the two were working in the Tower.

“You mean the kiss?” Lena asked, looking up at the blonde. 

“Yeah,” Kara responded, “I just…..Are we okay? After everything that has happened in the past year I just don’t know. This whole thing we have, talking and hanging out revolves around our hunt for Lex. What happens once that is done?” She looked down. After talking with Kelly she did some thinking, and was completely doubting anything that was going on between them. 

“I thought we were. You know everything about me, and I you.” Lena began, getting slightly nervous, “We have no more secrets, and that was our main issue, I thought-”

“No, I know, you’re right.” Kara interrupted her, turning her back to Lena for a second.. She could tell that Lena was getting confused. That’s the last thing she wanted. So much for her taking Kelly’s advice and being honest.

“Kara, hey you can talk to me. What’s going on?” Lena walked around so she was facing Kara again. The blonde not making eye contact.

“I’m scared.” The super admitted, “In the past year I’ve lost so much and it just seems to be getting worse. I want to be with you, if you want that. But if anybody found out, you would be in so much danger. I already thought I lost you once, I can’t go through that again, I can’t.”

Lena opened her mouth to say something but the blonde continued to talk.

“And if I die, I would hurt you all over again. I never meant to hurt you, ever and it kills me that I did, that I hurt you so bad that you felt the best place to go was back to that abusive snake.” The blonde stopped to take a breath, and Lena took her chance.

“Kara, I know you never meant to hurt me at all. The only reason I went back to Lex was I could see the betrayal coming a mile away. I thought I did anyway.” Lena chuckled slightly, reminded of how stupid she could be sometimes. 

“I am not hurt anymore. I get it and I forgive you. And yes, I do want to be with you. I mean I acted out big time, never clicking for me why until I was strapped to that table.” Lena paused, taking a breath and trying to muster up the courage to admit something huge. 

“I love you Kara, I always have, I just didn’t notice it, but I don’t care what has happened between us. We have moved past it and we can rebuild what we had into something better. If that’s what you want, of course.”

“I want that too, so much.” Kara said softly, and she leaned in and captured Lena’s lips with her own. Wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck, Lena deepened the kiss, their tongues dancing around each other.

The kiss lasted for a few more seconds, until a ball of fire flew through the glass doors and launched them across the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happiness? Never heard of it ;)


	10. Truths, Justice, and Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the explosion is revealed. Alex and Kara have a heart to heart. Someone's life is put in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, they just can't catch a break, can they?

“HOW DARE YOU!” Kara woke up, hearing the loud scream that followed that sentence. Scrambling to her feet she saw Lex holding Lena up by her throat.

‘Let her go!” She yelled. Running towards Lena, faltering slightly as she felt the familiar crawling sensation of kryptonite seeping through her. 

“Never. You have corrupted her. The little sister who would do whatever she could to please me, into some ungrateful bitch who shoots me for her alien bestie.” He snarled, flexing the arm of his suit to protrude a sword. 

‘No, no please, take me instead. I’m the one you want. Don’t hurt her. Please.” The super pleaded, getting on her knees.

“You fool. I’m saving her from you.” With that he plunged the sword through Lena’s chest. The next thing he remembers is being surprised that the kryptonite had no effect on the hero. 

“NOOO!!” Kara screamed as she launched herself at Lex, flying them both through the window. She flew, landing punch after punch, bloodied his nose, then his ear, finally landing in a nearby forest, throwing him into the ground before she landed, shattering his lower spine. 

“You will never,” Punch. “EVER,” Punch. “Hurt somebody that I love again.” She kicked his leg, snapping it in two, hearing him scream in pain was like music to her ears. She continued her beatdown, landing punch after punch.

“Kara, Kara! THAT’S ENOUGH!” She felt the kryptonite and somebody pulled her off of him. Alex. The same Alex who called for an ambulance for the bastard ten seconds later. “You need to stay here.” 

“No, Lena, Alex he hurt Lena.” Kara said trying to fly but couldn’t due to the green rock her sister had. She remembered giving it to her a few weeks ago, after J’onn, in the case of her doing something she would later regret. She had Lena make it, and supercharge it, just in case. 

“I know, Brainy flew her to National City General. Kara, she’s in surgery. Please, just stay here.” Alex pleaded as they walked away from the broken Luthor, knowing her sister would end up revealing her identity if she went back to the city.

“Kara, please just listen to Alex.” Clark said softly, putting his arm on her shoulder. His cousin looked up at him, and threw her arms around him, fully breaking down. 

“I love her, and I never got to say it back. I didn’t get to. I might never get to. ” Kara sobbed, feeling more broken than she ever thought possible.

\----------

“Family of Lena Luthor?” A doctor finally said, after hours of hearing nothing. Brainy stood up.

“Yes, I am her friend. I brought her here.” Brainy said, nervous. “How is she.”

“Well, the blade cut through her lung and lacerated her liver. It also did a significant amount of trauma to the posterior column of her spine, and her spinal cord. We’ve placed her in a medically induced coma until the swelling around the area goes down, so we can properly evaluate the damage.”

“But she’s alive?” Kara’s voice cut through. “She’s going to make it?” She had waited with Alex and Clark till Lex got taken away, then rushed over. 

“The next few hours are critical, but I expect Ms. Luthor to recover to the best of her current abilities, whatever they may be now.”

“Can we visit her? Or is she under constant monitoring?” Alex asked, knowing her sister would want to stay at the brunette's side till she heard her voice again. 

“We have to draw some blood, just to make sure everything is ok. Should take no longer than 15 minutes. After that, you can see her.” The doctor said, walking back through the OR door.

\----------  
3 days later

‘Luthor beatdown: Lena Luthor stabbed, Supegirl beats Lex Luthor into a coma’ Ran across the screen in the hospital room. Kara looked back to the brunette. She looked so small and vulnerable, the tubes going in and out of her body, keeping her alive.

“Kara, any improvement?” Her sister asked, taking a seat beside her. 

“The doctor took her off the sedatives and said she should be waking up any minute now.” Kara said, her eyes never leaving the woman laying in the bed.

“She’s gonna be ok, Kar. She’s strong and will get through this.” Alex said, putting her hand on Kara’s shoulder. 

“I know, I just have so much I want to tell her, and I’m scared I’ll never get the chance to tell her how I feel.” Kara said, unaware of what she had just admitted to her sister. Alex decided to take the chance to find out. 

“Soooo, in the Med bay the other day, I walked in and I could’ve sworn you two were- OW!” Alex said teasingly but was cut off by her sister punching her in the arm lightly. Well, light by kryptonian standards.

“Stop teasing me. Yeah, we kissed. Hey, what’s so funny?” Kara exclaimed, annoyed at the fact her sister started laughing.

“It took ya long enough sis.” Alex clapped her on the back, “We all had a bet going, you know. I think everyone now owes Nia $50.”

“My love life is not something to laugh at.” Kara whined, “And besides, I thought you were still skeptical of her.”

“I was, for a while. But she pulled through, at every turn.” Alex said, “Also, I saw the way she kept looking at you. I’ll have my fun with the shovel talk, that’s for sure.”

Kara laughed, her smile fading quickly at the sound of rapid beeping. Looking up, Lena had begun to seize.

“Out, out everybody out.” The doctor barked while walking in, “She’s coding get the crash cart.”

The last thing Kara heard before being pulled out was the sound of Lena’s heart stopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst is nearly over. I PROMISE THIS TIME, ;D
> 
> I mean, the "best of her current abilities" has changed, but that's the last of it.
> 
> Also, a lot of you wanted Kara to melt Lex's face. That's too easy, he'd be dead like that. I made him suffer.


	11. Trauma and Triumphs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's fate is revealed. Lillian reveals her next move. More of Lena's past is revealed.
> 
> TW for child abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I have no clue if this medical thing is real.

“There was a slight arterial blockage from a poor suturing job,” The doctor explained to Alex and Kara, “New trauma surgeon. Mistakes happen, thankfully this one was not costly. She should wake up in a few days.”

The sister both sighed in relief. 

“But there is something else. We were able to take Ms. Luthor in for another MRI, and properly see the damage to her spine. The damage done by the blade was quite extensive. She will most likely be in a wheelchair for the rest of her life, paralyzed from the waist down.” He finished, leaving them to discuss it amongst themselves. They didn’t get a word out edgewise before being interrupted by Nia. 

“We found Lillian, Nia explained quickly. 

“Where is she?” Alex asked.

“Midvale.”  
\----------

Kara rushed there, breaking the sound barrier, carrying Alex and Nia with her.

“Freeze Lillian, put the gun down.” Lillian turned, hovering over the sleeping Danvers, who woke up and ran towards her daughters. 

“No, not after what you did to my son.” She sneered, turning the gun on the heroes. She pushed a button on the side and the barrel of the gun emitted a bright green glow.

Kara felt the effects instantly, stumbling slightly, being caught by Nia. 

“Your son murdered dozens of innocents. He tried to kill Lena-” Kara said, but was cut off by the screaming Luthor. 

“YOU FOOL! HE’S SAVING THEM FROM YOU!!” With that, Lillian cocked the gun, and a shot rang out. 

Everybody froze for a minute, until Lillian stumbled. Looking down, she saw a pool of blood appearing on her blouse.

“That’s for my husband, bitch.”

\----------

“We did it, Lena. We stopped them. They are both in jail. Just please, wake up. For me. I need you.” Kara whispered, holding the brunette’s hand and kissing it gently. “I never got to tell you how much I loved you. Because I do. More than I ever thought possible.”

“Glad to hear that.” Lena mumbled, smiling slightly. She opened her eyes, looking into Kara’s gorgeous blue ones. 

“Oh Thank Rao, I thought I’d never hear your voice again.” Kara said, feeling a massive weight lift off her chest being able to talk to Lena again. To see her and have her look back at her. 

“I’m not that easy to get rid of.” Lena suddenly stopped smiling. “Kara, I can’t feel my legs.”

Kara sighed. This would not be an easy thing to accept for Lena.

“Kara, I can’t feel them. Why can’t I feel my legs?” Lena cried, beginning to panic.

“Lena, when Lex stabbed you, he damaged your spine.” Kara said, trying to break it to her softly, “The damage left you paralyzed. I’m so sorry Lee.”

“P-paralyzed?” Lena said, voice breaking. No, this couldn’t be happening. He has taken so much from her, but not this. Not this.

“Hey, it’s gonna be fine, we’re going to get through this together.” Kara said, softly rubbing circles on the back of her hand.

“Fine!? How is any of this fine? After everything he’s done everything he’s taken? How can anything ever be fine?” Lena snapped, regretting it instantly, “Please, just get out.”

“Lena, I didn’t mean-” Kara started. She squeezed the brunette’s hand softly, and then Lena withdrew it. 

“I know, just, I just want to be alone. Please.” Lena pleaded. Kara nodded, leaning forward, kissing Lena gently and leaving.

\----------  
20 years ago

“Hey Lex.” Little seven year old Lena ran downstairs towards her brother, “Mother said the storm closed the roads because two trees fell. The tutor can't make it today. We have the whole day.” She smiled brightly at him. “Wanna come upstairs? I made a solar powered mini wind turbine that helps convert carbon dioxide back to oxygen. Wanna see?”

“Lena!” Lillian yelled, “Stop corrupting him with you stupid childish bullshit. Lex dear, go set up the chess board, let’s see how you defend against the Fried Liver Attack.”

“Yes mother.” Lex said, leaving the two alone. As soon as he left she turned and slapped the young girl across the face.

“Well, have you anything to say for yourself?” Lillian snapped, following the question by another slap. 

“I’m-I’m sorry. I was distracting Lex.” Lena cried, being slapped again.

“Luthor’s don’t cry, you stupid girl.” With that Lillian grabbed the girl by the wrist, dragging her through the house. 

“Please, Mother stop, you’re hurting me.” Lena cried as a loud snapping sound was heard, her arm breaking. 

“What did I tell you about crying Lena,” Lillian sneered, slapping the girl again. Finally they reached their destination. 

“No, please not the closet again. I’ll be good I promise, just don’t put me in there again.” Lena pleaded with her mother.

“If you can’t act like a mature person around people, you don’t need to talk to anyone.” Lillian said simply. 

Slam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted Eliza to kill Lillian. I'm not quite done with her, so shooting her should do.
> 
> Also yes, she is paralyzed, new 52 anyone?


	12. Comfort and Couches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara have a heart to heart. Alex and Kelly make a major wedding decision. A new threat is revealed.

“I’m sorry Kara, I didn’t mean to snap at you the other day.” Lena said, looking at her girlfriend. Yep, they had officially announced their relationship to their friends, everyone immediately complaining about having to give Nia $50. Nia, however, was ecstatic. 

“Babe, I know you didn’t mean it.” Kara said. “You were just trying to comprehend what had happened.”

“I shouldn’t have pushed you away. I’m still working on letting people in.” Lena said, smiling a little bit. She had had Kara’s support before all of this, before Crisis. Knowing everything now, she felt that she could do anything. Well, almost anything. That brought her thoughts back to her current condition. Kara, noticing her girlfriend’s face fall, decided to cheer up.

“Hey, let’s go outside. On a walk. Get some air. I’ll go grab your chair.” She bounced up and left for a second. Rao, Lena thought, what did she ever do to deserve her? She will never know.

\----------

The birds were chirping and squirrels were chasing after each other outside the hospital. It was almost peaceful. It would have been if Lena wasn’t being pushed around by Kara, If she could walk outside herself. They stopped by a bench, and Kara sat down.

“I know this isn’t gonna be easy Lee, but I will be with you, every step of the way.” She said, looking at her girlfriend. Lena smiled, tears beginning to form at the corners of her eyes. 

“Lee, I know that you probably don’t want to talk about it. But I saw the scars,” Kara began, looking into the bright green eyes, “Why did you never tell me?”

“I didn’t want you looking at me any different. In the past I’ve told people about it, and they began to look at me as though I was a scared little kid again.” Lena admitted, feeling as though this time was different. And it was. 

“I will never look at you any differently,” Kara said, grabbing Lena’s hand, “You’re still you. Knowing this doesn’t change that at all.” Lena smiled, a single tear falling down her face, which Kara wiped away. She then leaned in and captured her lips in a sweet, tender kiss. They broke apart, smiling.

“You know, the doctor is saying you can probably be released in a few days, maybe I should stay with you. If you want, just to be safe.” Kara finished quickly, suddenly feeling nervous. 

“That sounds amazing, Kar.” Lena smiled, at least she one thing to look forward to.

\----------

“Are you sure Kelly? If you want a big wedding, we can have one, no problem.” Alex looked up at her fiance. They had been talking about the wedding for the last few hours.

“Honestly babe? I’d prefer a smaller wedding.” Kelly said, “I was only going to do a big one because that’s what you wanted.” She looked at her fiance’s frown. “Is this about J'onn?”

“He was like a father to me. It doesn’t feel right to have this without him.” Alex said, still feeling guilty about not being there.

“I know sweetie. I think J’onn would want you to be happy though.” Kelly said, trying to reassure her. 

“I know, but after everything with Jeremiah, I thought I finally found someone who felt like him. Who gave me advice and protected me, who saved me from making some really bad decisions.” Alex paused, tears threatening to spill, “I just miss him. So much.”

“I know babe, I miss him too.” Kelly whispered as she wrapped her arm around her girlfriend. They sat there, arms around each other, quiet tears slipping through, finding comfort in each other after the horrors they all have faced the last few months. 

\----------  
\----------

A few miles outside of National City.

A black haired boy’s eyes shot open. He was an older teen, lean, with light blue eyes. He looked around, panicked. Hearing a door open, he turned and attacked the person coming through it. A few guards came to restrain him.

He threw the first one clean through the wall, the other one thrown into the ground, skull shattering upon impact. The third one grabbed a green rock and swung, hitting the boy on the side of the head. Two more guards cam and grabbed his arms, pulling him onto a chair and cuffing him with kryptonite infused handcuffs.

“Please, stop resisting,” A cold voice cut through the air. “You are safe here.”

“Welcome to Cadmus, Connor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Cadmus has returned, with their own kryptonian. Things will get interesting.


	13. Happily Ever After? (FHTY Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 months after defeating Lex and Lillian, Kara and Lena have never been happier. How long will that last? Will the threat of Superboy, under the control of Cadmus, destroy that happiness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been debating uploading this as a continuation of the story, or a new story in the series. I decided on the former.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

“I promise, this place has the best breakfast in National City.” Lena said as they walked - in her case, wheeled - down the street. It had been three months since they had defeated Lex and Lillian. Their relationship had never been better. 

“Well, considering your idea of good food is kale….” Kara jokes, laughing along with Lena.

“Darling not everybody can eat potstickers 24/7 and still look as good as you.”

“Yeah, some of us have to eat real food.” Alex said, walking up with Kelly. They were meeting up with the other couple. Everyone laughed at the face Kara made, personally offended at the comment. 

“Come on, there is a table waiting inside.” Kara said, the four of them walking inside.

\----------

Boom - the ground shook as the boy - Connor - dropped the concrete he was lifting. 

“Tests show Lex Luthor was right. He has all the same powers as his family.” the scientist said. Turning to the woman. 

“Except flight.” The woman remarked. 

“He has an incredible leaping ability. It's so similar that he essentially does have-” the scientist was cut off by a gunshot. Falling to the ground the woman looked over him.

“If you are so ignorant as to not know the difference between the two, you have no place here.” The woman snarled, throwing the gun on the table next to him.

“Did you have to kill him?” Connor approached her, questionly, “He just made a mistake.”

“Mistakes are costly. That is what you must always remember, my boy.” The woman said, “Come, we must train. If our plan is going to work you must be ready.” 

\----------

“It’s definitely Cujo.”

“Cujo? What happened to Miranda Prisley?” Nia asked, shocked. They were discussing movie villains, again. Having just watched Silence of the Lambs, Nia wanted to see if Brainy agreed with her about Hannibal Lector. 

“That dog is the most vicious thing I have ever seen. And I have faced Darkseid in the future.” Brainy remarked, making his girlfriend laugh. They were interrupted by the sound of a siren. 

“Gotta run, don’t wait up babe.” She gave him a peck on the cheek and ran out. 

Meeting Kara at the scene she saw the super had already put the fire out. She went with her to rescue the few people still trapped on the top floors of the apartment building. 

“What could’ve caused this?” Kara asked once they were done, “That wasn’t a normal gasoline fire.” 

“Supergirl, Dreamer, we have something you should both see.” The chief of the fire department approached them, leading them to the basement of the facility. He led them to where the fire had started, showing them the distinct scorch marks. 

“Oh my god.” Kara breathed, “That can’t be.” 

“Why? What is it?” Nia asked.

“That symbol, it’s kryptonian.” Kara said quietly, “But it can’t be.”

“Is that the symbol that was burned all over the city a few years ago?” Nia asked. 

“Yeah, but Reign’s dead. This can’t be related.” Kara said, confused by it all. 

“Supergirl, Dreamer,” Brainy’s voice cut through the silence. “There is another fire across town. The fire department won’t get there in time.”

“We’re on it.” Kara said and they left. Landing Kara went to blow out the building while Nia got the civilians. It was like clockwork at this point, the heroes moving in sync to cover all the bases wherever they went. 

“Kara, you need to get down here. Now.” Nia said, looking down and seeing the same symbol burned into the ground for the second time that day.

“On my way,” Kara said, faltering for a moment, feeling dizzy. Brushing it off, she went down to the basement, not spotting the glowing red rock hidden under the debris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly i'm surprised Lex has never tried to use red kryptonite on Supergirl. Do the writers even remember there are other types of kryptonite?


	14. Anger and Truths (FHTY Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Brainy looks for answers. Connor learns more about the world. Lena and Kara have a tough conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red K Kara ain't holding anything back.

“Brainy, did you get anything from the security cameras?” Alex asked, walking back into the Tower. 

“Negative, some sort of virus got into the ones around the whole two areas making them play on a loop for 24 hours prior to 3 after.” Brainy said, “I am in the process of trying to track where the hack originated from.” 

“Have you looked at Thomas Coville’s old cult members? They began to worship Reign, maybe they’re behind this.” Alex said. 

“Negative, the cult disbanded after the attempted terraforming, the head people were killed and their followers never recovered.” Brainy replied, “At least that’s what I’ve found about them on this earth.”

“Ok, just keep digging please.” Alex sighed, worried. Last time these glyphs showed up, she watched her little sister get beat into a coma. She is not going to let that happen again. 

\----------

Connor and the woman were sparring. He threw a punch and she flipped him over her shoulder easily, putting the kid into a headlock. Yielding, she let him go. Giving him a hand, she helped him to his feet.

“Is this really necessary?” He asked her, “I’m bulletproof, using these green emitters to weaken me isn’t really realistic. I can fight just fine.”

“These ‘green emitters’ as you’ve put them, are more accurately called kryptonite. The only weakness you have, and the world has access to them.” She put her arms on the boy’s shoulder. “You need to learn to defend yourself in case they want to control you.”

“Who’s they?” Connor asks, confused. 

“Why, the other Kryptonians, of course. I know you’ve been watching the news, you see them help people. They love the attention they get. They would see you as competition.”

“Ok, I understand,” He nodded, “Let’s go again then.”

\----------

“Hey babe.” Lena said, rolling into their apartment. Kara was sitting on the couch, typing on her laptop. 

“Hey, look who finally decided to come home. Another long day, looking to improve the lives of people who will never feel grateful?. Kara said sarcastically, a red tinge flowing through the veins in her face.

“Kara, everything ok? You seem kinda off.” Lena made her way over, and looked at her girlfriend. Kara scoffed, standing up and turning around.

“What’s not ok? Saying the truth? That people will never give two shits about anybody but themselves? That they should be left to their own failures and punishments?” Kara laughed, “I have saved thousands and thousands of people. As soon as they leave, they go back to their miserable lives, polluting this world and inciting violence and hate.”

“Kara…...Are you okay?” Her little speech had Lena concerned. She had never heard Kara like this, and she didn’t like it.

“No. No, I'm sick of people. Look at you, paralyzed by your own brother, ” Kara snarled, “Pathetic and alone. You think I should help you? Just because you said pretty please?”

“Kara-”

“You’re just like them. Sure you said ‘I’m sorry. Sorry I poisoned and nearly killed you’ well guess what? I lied when I said I forgive you. You Luthors, you never change. You should all be buried with everyone you helped kill. Hell, you alone tried to enslave the whole world, and yet you try to convince everyone you're different. Well let me tell you something: You are no different from your family. You are worse than Lex and Lillian combined.”

“Kara.” Lena whispered, tears forming in her eyes. How long has she felt like this? Lena thought. This wasn’t the Kara she knew, the Kara she loved. 

“Aww look, the great Lena Luthor, sobbing cause she can’t handle the truth. You wanna know the real truth? I’m done, you, the world, you’ll never change. Not unless I force you too.” Kara snarled, walking to the balcony and turning towards her crying girlfriend. 

“I’m done being a cheerleader flying around. You, you ungrateful bitch, just like everyone else, will see what the new Supergirl is like soon.” The last thing Lena saw before she flew away was the red flowing across her girlfriends face.

\----------

“Alex, I believe I have an update.” Brainy said, after a few hours of radio silence from the corner.”

“Did you find the source of the hack?” Alex asked, rushing back in from the balcony. 

“No, I’m still working on that. However, I scanned the sites using an old DEO satellite and I found a rather odd signature. It appears to be a form of kryptonite.” Brainy gave Alex the tablet, “It appears to alter the brain -” He was cut off by Alex rushing past him, pulling out her phone and calling Nia.

“What do you mean you don’t know where she is?” Alex nearly shouted into the phone. “Nia, she’s been exposed to something we need to find her. Thanks, let me know if you find her.” she hung up, turning to say something to Brainy, hearing another voice before she could get a word out.

“Alex, Brainy, I think Kara has been exposed to Red Kryptonite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A luthor's plan always has backup plans for their back up plans


	15. Lover conquers all? (FHTY Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara makes her new self known. The superfriends scramble to prevent any destruction from happening. Connor learns more about Cadmus' plans for him.

Kara left Lena’s balcony, she flew straight for Catco. Landing hard onto the balcony there, she walked into Andrea’s office. Andrea looked up and smiled at seeing the hometown hero.

“Supergirl, to what do I owe the pleasure?” She barely managed to get the words out before she was grabbed and thrown into a wall, held up by her throat.

“You bitch, I saved your life, countless times when someone was trying to kill you because you only care about money.” Her grip on Andrea’s throat tightened. “I saved you, and to repay me you tried to kill me in cold blood.”

“My father-” Andrea choked out, “They were going to kill my father.”

“Ah boo hoo. What’s to stop me from bringing him here now? Snapping his neck in front of you right before I kill you? Pathetic.” Kara let go, Andrea falling to the ground at her feet, coughing, trying to catch her breath. 

“Yes, kneel, soon all of National City will kneel.” Kara flew out, leaving the CEO perturbed on the floor of her office.

\----------

“Brainy, any luck on converting that gun?” Alex barked, suddenly very scared. They had dealt with this before, but that was a different earth. 

“Negative, I need a few more hours.” Brainy replied, sadly. He ran the calculations and if they do not stop Supergirl tonight, she will start killing unchecked by anyone.

“Can we get Clark here? Just in case?” Lena asked, wanting Kara taken down quickly, safely, and without casualties. 

“He’s on Argo with Lois and the boys. By the time you get there and back somebody will probably die.” Brainy said. Alex sighed, this couldn’t be happening. She walked out, into the elevator, going down to get some coffee. This was going to be a long night.

“Alex hey, I may have an idea.” Lena wheeled into the elevator before the door shut. “I don’t think you’re going to like it though.”

\----------

‘Supergirl gone rogue: Attacks Catco CEO Andrea Rojas’

“You were right.” Connor ran to talk to the woman. “They only care about the praise they get. Look at Supergirl, she threw somebody off a building because they didn’t send her a thank you note.” He paused looking down slightly. 

“What’s wrong Connor?” the woman walked closer. 

“I’m just like them. When the guys came into my room I killed them. I killed them because they were different and didn’t do what I wanted them to do.”

“No, you were scared. You acted to protect yourself. That’s what makes you different from them. You use your power to protect yourself and others, they use theirs to rule and make people think they’re gods.” The woman smiled. “That’s what we are going to do. Show they aren’t gods and have you take their place, saving people.”

“Are you sure they’ll accept me?” Connor asked softly. 

“With the right buffer, anything is possible.” The woman said, smiling brightly, “Come now, I think it’s time to show you what our plan really is.”

\----------

Supergirl flew over a farmer’s market the next morning. Seeing the people start cheering when she flew by, she scowled. How dare they have the audacity to assume her intentions. They knew nothing.

Landing in the parking lot, she grabbed the nearest truck and threw it towards the longest row of stands. Watching it fly she smiled, waiting for the screams to begin. Soon, people would kneel. The car was a few feet away when suddenly a person in a Lexosuit came and grabbed the car before it could hurt anybody. The person landed in front of her, the shield in front of the face opened to reveal…….Lena.

“Kara please, you don’t want to do this.” Lena said, not wanting to have to fight her.

“Lena, keep her busy for another few minutes, the gun should be ready then.” Alex’s voice traveled through the earpiece.

“The suit is stimulating your spine. Pathetic. You really think that you can beat me? I am the most powerful person in the world.” Kara sneered. 

“Not for long.” Lena activated the kryptonite gauntlets, “Please don’t make me do this.”

“You won’t be doing anything by the time I’m finished with you,” Kara said.

She charged, raising her fists and flying towards her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's quite a cliffhanger.
> 
> For the record, the system in the suit is helping Lena to walk, so don't ask how in the comments
> 
> Thanks for reading ;)


	16. Families and Fights (FHTY Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena face off. Connor discovers and unexpected truth. Lena discovers a possible solution to her paralysis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to see Red K Kara again, plz CW do something right?
> 
> Also: WTF Dansen got 9 minutes of screen times together, the audacity in this essay I will-

Kara swung at her head, Lena ducked and kicked at Kara’s knee, making the kryptonian stumble. Lena jumped behind her, putting her girlfriend in a headlock.

“Please, just stop, we want to help you.” Lena pleaded, not wanting to have to really hurt her. Kara flipped them over, drove them back and into the ground. She flew up, and Lena hopped to her feet. How was this kryptonite barely affecting her? Lena thought.

“Lena, the gun is ready, Brainy is flying it there now.” Alex’s voice made Lena smile. It was nearly over.

“You really think some puny gun can hurt me?” Kara roared, “I am a god!”

“No you’re not. Gods don’t bleed.” Lena replied, blasting her with a kryptonite blast. Kara fell to the ground, stunned. Brainy suddenly appeared. He aimed and pulled the trigger.

Kara let out a scream that made Lena’s heart ache. She kept writhing, a red gas flowing out of her body. Lena ran towards her, Kara whimpering.

“It’s ok, it’s gonna be okay love.” Lena sat down next to her, sighing as she felt her girlfriend relax at the sound of her voice. Picking up her now unconscious girlfriend, she flew to the Tower.

\----------

“Hey, look, she was stopped.” Connor ran into the woman’s lab. “Lena Luthor beat her.”

“I had hoped that she would take our side. I guess the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.” The woman chuckled, turning to face the boy, who looked confused.

“Is that another one of those odd sayings?” Connor asked, curious. He had been accustomed to hearing more and more of those, part of his training was learning to fit in anywhere, and not look confused when unknown stuff was said. Or, simply put, learn every single saying so you are never caught off guard during this mission.

“Yes, dear. Simply that a child acts a lot like one of their parents.” The woman watched the boy’s facial features change. An interested look, to a look of utter confusion, then to realization. The woman smiled again. He was catching on faster than she had ever hoped. At this rate, their plan could be completed before anybody knew what hit them. Or, more specifically, the alien ‘heroes’ would never know what hit them. 

“Are you saying my mother is Lena Luthor?”

\----------

Kara’s eyes snapped open, panicking as she realized she was cuffed to the table. Lena turned around, and wheeled over to her girlfriend, sighing in relief as she saw the love in her eyes. Her Kara was back.

“Hey, Kar, it’s ok. The cuffs were just in case.” Lena said, reaching over to remove them, “We didn’t know for sure if the gun had worked.”

“I’m sorry, I never meant anything I said,” Kara began, already starting to cry, “You are nothing like your family, I’m sorry. I know you wanted to help people, not enslave them. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it -” Kara was cut off by her girlfriend grabbing both her hands.

“I know, it was just the kryptonite, it wasn’t really you.” Lena said, pausing for a moment, “But there had to be some truth to what you said. It seemed like you truly felt it, underneath all that red k.”

“I-I don’t feel that anymore. It was while you were with Lex. After you showed up at the fortress, an morai broke in and let a sun eater loose. I roped you in with Lex and Lillian and Leviathan.” Kara said, “ I was so angry, and so hurt. I don’t feel it anymore, I swear I just-”

“I know, and you were right back then. I was acting like I was just like them. I’m sorry I ever made you feel like that.” Lena said, leaning in for a kiss. Breaking apart, Kara had one last question. 

“When we fought, you were walking.” Kara said, “How was that possible?”

“The Lexosuit can help anybody use it. It stimulates dead or damaged nerve cells to help them work, in that case, help me walk.” Lena frowned.

“And once you walked again, you started to miss the freedom that it brought.” Kara said, almost reading her girlfriend’s mind.

“Yeah, but it’s more than that. I’m thinking I could possibly adapt the technology into a chip, maybe it could help me and others walk, and use limbs with nerve damage again. What’s so funny.” Lena trailed off at the sight of Kara chuckling slightly.

“You’re always thinking about helping others. It’s one of the things I love about you.” Kara said sweetly. Lena smiled at this, squeezing the blonde’s hand slightly. 

“Says the girl who literally spends her days and nights saving people’s lives.” They both started laughing.

“Kara, Lena,” Nia came down into the Medbay, “There’s something you both will want to see.”

\----------

“When were you going to tell me Lena Luthor was my mother?” Connor asked loudly, startling the woman slightly.

“It never seemed important. Lena Luthor was on the side of the people we are trying to take down. Up until yesterday, up until she beat Supergirl down.” The woman replied simply. 

“I just don’t like the idea of not knowing the important stuff.” Connor said quietly.

“Well, then, maybe I should tell you everything then.” The woman walked him down the hall, to another room, similar to his. She opened the door and a girl about the same age as him walked out, with the same black hair and blue eyes.

“Connor, I want you to meet Lori, your sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lori Luthor has arrived. 
> 
> Yes, I know in the comics Connor and Lori aren't related, but fuck that this is an AU


	17. Secrets (FHTY Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes find out about the origin of the red k. Nia and Kara set out to investigate. Connor and Lori get to know one another. Kara realizes the harsh reality of her recent actions. Lena realizes the extent of the torture she endured at the hands of Lex.

“Oh good, Nia found you.” Brainy said as they walked upstairs. “I located the red kryptonite, left at one of the locations of the fires. Upon further inspection it appears to be nearly identical to the synthetic kryptonite that Lena made to fight Reign.”

“That’s impossible, nobody ever found out the recipe.” Lena said in disbelief, turning to Kara, “I never even wrote it anywhere else, I just memorized it and burned the original paper.”

“Is it possible Lex found this out?” Brainy asked, “The rock had traces of DNA, that when ran, came back to him.”

“No, I never told him, even when we were all at odds.” Lena said, still confused as to how her brother came by her recipe. 

“Did he ask you anything about it while he was interrogating and torturing you?” Brainy asked, smacked on the arm by Nia right after for being insensitive.

“No, he barely even asked about Fort Rozz.” Lena paused, “He did have these concoctions, though, I recognized a few and Luthor-Corp made them for army interrogations. Maybe they caused me to not remember or even just let him read my mind.” She looked at Kara, feeling guilty as she almost caused her girlfriend to kill someone.

“I can run some tests, see if there is any still in your system.” Brainy offered, “While forcing myself to work with him I noticed that most of the serums your company created stays in the system for months afterwards, one of the reasons they were never truly released to the government. No point of new torture techniques if you enemies could figure it out too.”

“Ok, let’s run them.”

\----------

“So you’re my sister?” Connor asked, the woman had left the two kids alone to talk.

“Apparently so.” The girl - Lori - replied. “I guess there’s a lot we both don’t know.”

“Do you even know what we are training for?” He asked her. The woman had shown him a few days ago what they were planning on doing, every crime being set up for him to expand his hero profile with.

“Kill our family. The ungrateful ones who wish to rule the world.” Lori said matter of factly. Clearly they were on the same page with most of the plan, just not how it involved each other. Before either of them could say anything else, the woman walked back in, holding two bags.

“Now that you two know about each other, we can begin the next phase of our plans,” she paused, handing each of them the bags.

“What’s in it?” They asked at the same time.

“Your suits. Can’t go around saving people in a t-shirt and shorts, not good for the cause.” The woman smiled. “Get dressed and pack a bag, we’re going to Metropolis.”

\---------- 

“What did you do to her?” Kara shouted as soon as she was let in the room.

“Besides try to save her from you?” The man sneered, laughing internally at how desperate the Super looked.

“What did you do to make her tell you how to make kryptonite?” She yelled, this time getting up in his face.

“Maybe she let a little something slip,” Lex smirked, “Not like you needed it eh? You beat the shit out of me just the same. I wonder what would Mother say? Both of her children crippled on the same day.”

“Tell me right now who you gave the red k to or I’ll finish what I started 3 months ago.” Kara threatened, not knowing if she truly meant it or not. Ever since she beat him to a pulp, she had more and more instances of that nearly happening with suspects.

“Wow, who knew it only took some red k for the girl of steel to lose her way? He laughed. “I did create the red k, but I never gave it to anyone.” Kara looked at him, saw a flicker of true fear in his eyes, and decided he was telling the truth. She stormed out, slamming the door behind her, his laughs echoing off the walls. 

\----------

“Well, what did I do to merit a visit from Supergirl’s protegee?” The sarcasm evident in her voice as Nia entered the room.

“Your son made a batch of red kryptonite, who did you give it to?” The reporter asked the woman. She looked up, confused for a moment.

“I thought you and your friends confiscated it. After all, It was with us in the building when Lex tortured my daughter.” Her voice hardened slightly at the mention of Lena. She truly did not condone what Lex did to her, but if he were to help her with her plans? Who could say no to that?

“It was at the warehouse?” Nia asked, wanting to confirm. “Why would you tell me that so easily?”

“Contrary to popular belief, I truly love my daughter.” Lillian admitted, “I never wanted to hurt her, but Lex insisted it was necessary to complete our plan.”

“You honestly expect anybody to believe that?” Nia asked, “You sent Lex to kill her. She’s paralyzed because of you.”

“Paralyzed?” Lillian said, surprised and saddened at the same time. “I only heard he stabbed her, and for the record I never told him to do that.” She paused, looking around the room for a minute.

“Ok, fine. I did give some of the red k to someone. But if they find out, we are both dead.” She whispered.

“Who is it?” Nia asked, “Lillian, I need to know.”

“I gave it to my old pals at Cadmus.”

\----------

“Ok, Brainy what do we know about Cadmus’ activities on Earth-Prime?” Alex asked. It had been a few hours and they were nowhere.

“They have been completely radio silent, ever since they tried to send aliens back into space forcefully,” He paused, looking down at the tablet, “Lillian Luthor never had any connections to them as far as anybody knows.”

Great, Alex thought, like chasing them all over again. Except this time, no televised interruptions to help them. Frowning she turned around.

“Brainy,” She said, “Take a look at this.” He turned towards the screen. There was a news report of an alien attack in Metropolis. The headline shocked both of them.

‘New kryptonian heroes save civilians from alien attack’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guess what happen's next chapter? kara doubts herself as a symbol of hope.
> 
> Do I make her doubt herself too much. Either way, I'm probably not gonna stop ;D


	18. Realities and Realism (FHTY Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy and Lena run some tests. Kara deals with her feelings about the red k. Lori and Connor celebrate their recent success. A surprise awaits for Lena and Kara at their apartment.

“Ok, Brainy did you find anything?” Lena asked, as they had been doing tests for nearly the last hour.

“Nothing of sorts, I think a blood test should prove to be most helpful.” He grabbed a needle and drew a quarter pint.

“Why didn’t we start with that then?” 

“Oh, I meant after ruling out the other possibilities throughout the other tests we’ve run. Beforehand, it would’ve taken a few days for me to look for a specific serum. Luthor-Corp developed nearly 100. Now, with the additional tests that are now limited to only seven possibilities, which should at most take a few hours to test.” Brainy said, speaking as though it was obvious. 

“Did you find anything out babe?” Kara asked, walking into the Tower. 

“We’ve ruled out most options, only 7 remain.” Brainy answered before Lena could open her mouth. She just rolled her eyes.

“Did you or Nia find anything out?” Lena asked, noticing her girlfriend was fidgeting with a pen, not looking up.

“No, nothing related to the case.” She mumbled. Lena turned to Brainy and asked for a minute alone. He nodded and left, talking about getting a bite with Nia.

“What’s up babe?” Lena asked softly, walking towards her girlfriend, stopping in front of her.

“He was right. Even without the Red K, I’ve still lost what I’m supposed to stand for.” Kara suddenly said, almost as if her feelings erupted out of her. 

“I beat the shit out of him. I would’ve killed him. I don’t kill, that’s my motto. Doesn’t matter if you're a sociopathic lunatic or a common thief, I don’t kill, no matter what.” Kara paused for a moment.

“Kara, everyone’s prone to anger sometimes.” Lena said, grabbing her hand, making the blonde look up at her, “You tend to not show it, that makes it bottle up inside, until you explode. Trust me, I know. I’m an expert at burying my feelings.”

“I’m the girl of steel, I’m supposed to be a role model, someone everyone can look up to. Instead I nearly kill a man and almost go on a reign of terror.” Kara said, barely audible.

“Nobody is perfect. Yes, not even Supergirl.” Lena smiled slightly, “Anybody, human or alien is prone to having a bad day.”

Kara smiled slightly. “You talk to Kelly too much, you know that?” Lena laughed

“Yeah, but it helps to sometimes talk to someone. Even if she referred you to another shrink you don’t have a personal connection to.” Lena paused for a minute “Are you sure you don’t want to talk to someone? It can make a big difference.”

“No, no I’m fine. I’ve just had a hard time lately,” Kara replied, looking Lena in the eyes, “I’ll be fine, nothing some pizza and potstickers won’t fix.”

‘Wanna fly home and eat some? Maybe watch a movie?” Lena offered, seeing her girlfriend's face light up.

“Oh my god, yes. We have to watch this one movie. It's so amazing-” She trailed off as they left the Tower for the night. 

\----------

“Oh my god, that was amazing.” Connor said, as he returned to their hotel. “You were right, everyone accepts us.”

“They even are comparing us to Superman.” Lori pitched in, “Of course, saying we one-uped him on the first save scale.”

The woman smiled. The plan was working perfectly. All they had to do was completely win the public’s trust, then the real mission began. Then they would make the world completely afraid of aliens in one fell swoop.

“Yes, you were both very impressive. However the mission isn’t over yet. We still have a few more cities to visit on our travels.” She then told them to pack up. Gotham, Central City, then National city. Hit the major ones, and the minor ones will join their bandwagon. It was the perfect plan. Her thoughts were interrupted by the tv, breaking news from National City.

‘-as it appears that the Super mishap our hometown kryptonian suffered a few days ago was caused by one of Lex Luthor’s death traps. A ‘safeguard’ put in place to kill the Supers that malfunctioned -’. She turned the TV off, angry. 

How? She thought, there’s no way people would believe this.

“Connor, Lori, change of plans, we’re splitting up.” 

\----------

Lena and Kara were curled up on the couch, the movie they were watching had just ended. Kara leaned down and captured Lena’s lips in a sweet kiss, her tongue brushing across the younger woman’s lips, begging for entry. Lena granted it, deepening to kiss. They broke apart

“You know, I think we both could use some stress relief.” Kara whispered, her lips capturing Lena’s once more, the Luthor wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck, totally on board with that plan. They were interrupted by a knock on their door. Getting up, Kara went to answer it while Lena got back in her wheelchair.

“Oh, Andrea, what brings you here?” Kara asked, surprised to see her boss on the other side of the door.

“Lena, we need to talk.” Andrea said hurriedly, walking past Kara, “You don’t know who she really is. Kara is dangerous Lena, she’s Supergirl.”

“How’d you figure it out?” Lena asked, surprised. Her friend was smart, but not that smart.

“She and Kara have the same scar on their foreheads. It’s easy to see when you’re being held up by your throat.” Andrea replied, “Wait, you knew? And you still trust her?”

“Andrea -” Kara began, but was cut off.

“I’m not talking to you! I’m talking to your girlfriend, who is clearly off her rocker if she thinks you’re safe to be around.” Andrea snapped, scared of the blonde.

“It wasn’t her. Lex created a substance, it alters the brain chemistry of kryptonians, makes them unstable and dangerous.” Lena said, defending her girlfriend, “Kara isn’t like that normally, you know that.”

“Those news articles claimed an anonymous source tipped them off, that can be easily faked.” Andrea said, still not believing the duo.

“But you know me,” Lena said simply, “and I sure hope that you’ve learned to trust me again, as I have you.” Andrea swallowed. She really didn’t know what to believe anymore. Gemma was her friend, look how that turned out for her. Lena always has been there, even when they were fighting. 

“Ok, ok, I believe you.” She turned to Kara, “Now, you mind telling me why in the hell you spend your days arguing with me instead of flying around saving people?” Kara and Lena both laughed, it was clear she wasn’t going to tell anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm mad the show never had Lena find out by herself. Instead we got Lex and the shitstorm that was season 5.


	19. Character and Consent (FHTY Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kelly have a heart to heart. Lori and Connor stage their final attack. Kara must ward off a fellow reporter's unwanted advances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the fellow reporter is William Dey. Don't worry, he dies by the end of this chapter

“Babe, are you there?” Kelly asked, looking up for the third time and seeing Alex staring off into space. Her fiance jumped when she reached out and gently touched her shoulder, startling them both.

“Yeah, Kel, I’m sorry. These markings have me on edge.” Alex apologized, looking up, “Last time they showed up things went to hell pretty quick, and now the red k. It’s just scaring me.”

“You’re scared of almost losing her again.” Kelly said. It wasn’t a question. She had seen the concern Alex has always expressed for her sister, and she remembers what happened a few years ago with Reign.

“I’ve lost dad, J’onn, M’gann. I can’t lose her. I can’t.” Alex said, barely above a whisper. 

“You’re not going to. You have Brainy and Lena. The two smartest people I know. They’re not gonna let anything happen to her.” Kelly reassured her, reaching in for a hug. This was not the first time they had this discussion. She always knew that Alex just needed to be reminded and reassured, and then hugged.

“Thanks. I love you.” Alex whispered, leaning in and capturing her fiance’s lips with her own. 

“I love you too.” And they spent the night showing each other just how much they did.

\----------  
\----------

“Hey Brainy, early morning?” Nia asked, yawning as she walked into the Tower. It was a Saturday and rainy. That combo never ceased to make her feel more tired than she usually does. 

“Yes, and not just for me. Those two mystery kryptonians have hit three other cities, protecting people, making their way across the country. By my calculations, they will arrive in National City within the next few hours.” Brainy rattled off, Nia having a hard time following.

“And that’s a bad thing how?” She asked, confused.

“Kara has no recollection of these two, neither does Superman. Him and his sons are accounted for on Argo, and they have reported that no citizens have traveled to earth in the past months.”

“So what you’re saying is that this could possibly be Cadmus.” Nia said, Brainy confirming it by nodding. “Ok, I’ll call Kara, you call Alex. We need answers.”

\----------

“Connor, Lori, good job in Gotham and Central City.” The woman complimented them. “Now for the finale, we will have our alien attack Catco Worldwide Media.”

“Why there specifically?” Lori asked, looking slightly confused, “That’s over 10 stories in the air, a much easier target would be the Obsidian festival to celebrate their new tech.”

“Obsidian Worldwide is introducing a new VR world. Unlike their first world, which almost was used to kill billions of people. It's a virtual festival. There is nowhere to attack.” The woman smiled. “Catco is home to a few Pulitzer winning journalists, most notable your mother’s girlfriend - Kara Danvers.” 

“Ok,” Lori and Connor both nodded, “What do you need us to do?”

\----------  
So, your blood work all came back clean. It appears Lex must have gotten the information from an unknown person on this earth.” Brainy said, turning to the Luthor.

“Great, that’s great. Brainy, I wanted you to take a look at this.” She held out the chip and he took it. 

“This appears to be a modified version of the simulator from the Lexosuit.” He said, inspecting it. 

“You’re a 12th level intellect, do you believe that this chip could permanently stimulate nerve cells and enable them to function normally once again.” Lena asked. She had run the math, but Brainy ran billions of simulations. His word would probably be more accurate. 

“Yes, by my calculations, it would indeed work.” Brainy paused, “You want me to insert this to the damaged portion of your spine to stimulate it and make it so you can walk again.”

“Oh no, that’s another one. I already had my personal doctor implant it.” Lena stated, “Just wanted another perspective before I turned it on.” She pressed a button on the tablet she was holding and hoped. It would be a few hours to see if the modified chip worked. 

\----------

“Hey Kara,” The male reporter approached her desk. “Can we talk for a minute?”

“Sure, but I have to run something down to editing. One minute.” Kara said, not really wanting to talk to him. After their date (the worst one of her life by the way), he was clingy and couldn’t take no for an answer.

“So,” William began, “I know things have been hectic these last few months with Lex Luthor on the loose and covering the aftermath of that. I know that’s prevented us from having a second date and was hoping to change that. How about dinner, tomorrow night?” Kara sighed, How many fucking times would she have to say no until this moron got a hint?

“How about no?” Kara responded sarcastically, “How about you accept the fact that I’ve found someone else, and leave me the hell alone?” William was stunned, he had never seen Kara this feisty (different earth, remember?). It was a huge turn on.

“Oh come on, we had fun.” He walked right up to her, inches away. “I thought we clicked.” His hand went to her hip, travelling down further. She barely let him get those words out before she pulled back and slapped him clean across the face.

“Oi, what the fuck!?” He yelled angrily.

“I said no. You need to accept that.” She paused, contemplating whether or not to tell him about her and Lena. They had mostly kept their relationship private for these few months.

“You know the date? It made me realize something.” William smiled a piggish smile.

“And, that is…?” He asked hopefully.

“I’m gay, asshole.” With that she brushed past him and out onto the balcony. All of a sudden she heard screams from within Catco. Rushing in, suit materializing, she was beaten to the punch by the two kryptonians from the news, who were throwing the alien to the ground, the only person killed was the asshole Dey.   
\----------

“Well, anything?” Brainy asked. They were both in the tower and it had been a few hours since the chip was activated. 

“No, nothing yet.” Lena said, disappointed. If the chip was working she should be walking by now. The cells were damaged, but her muscles still remembered how to walk. It would be like a flip switched, but maybe she was trying to flip the wrong one. 

“Lena, Brainy,” Alex and Kelly rushed in, “We have a Red K incident at Catco.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Red k Kara really is fun tho. Promise last, time, but it has some surprising twists ;)


	20. Red and Redemption (FHYT Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The superfriends hatch a plan. Huge fight ensues at Catco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGSTY TIME BOIIIIIS!!!!!!!

“Who are you?” Kara demanded, agitated. Brainy and Nia had filled her in on the information they knew about these two. It was a very small amount.

“Those who will save the world from you.” Connor replied. Wow, he thought, they really were egotistic little assholes.

“Surrender and go home. If you even have the humility to do so.” Lori remarked, not wanting to hurt anyone near them.

“Not while I’m still breathing.” Kara replied, bracing for a tough fight.

“That can be arranged.” A familiar voice echoed throughout the floor of the building. Next thing the three kryptonians knew was the sight of a red, glowing rock.

\----------

“Andrea texted me frantically. Saying my future sister in law and her family were destroying shit.” Kelly said, “She saw red veins, like the night Kara was exposed to red k.”

“Alright, grab the gun, I’ll grab the suit, and let’s go.” Lena stated, already wheeling down to the medbay where the spare Lexosuit was (just in case of rogue kryptonians). 

“Wait, there’s three of them this time.” Alex said worriedly, “There’s a chance that the gun will be destroyed before we hit them all.”

“Well then, “Lena replied, “Let’s have Nia with the gun, and have three distractions.” The fiances looked at each other, and then back at Lena, and understood.

\----------

Kara and Connor lunged at each other. Kara boxed him in the ear, Connor kicked her in the gut. Lori waited patiently, then attacked. She kicked Connor in the chest and threw him across the room, destroying the nearest row of desks. Kara activated her hit vision, hit Lori and then threw a punch, forcing her up through the ceiling.

Connor, seeing an opportunity, hopped on Kara’s back, putting her into a headlock. She pulled him off and over her shoulder, into the wall. Lori hopped down through the now destroyed ceiling, and the three of them went at it. Each landing punch after punch, kick after kick.

“That’s enough!” A loud voice made them all stop. Turning around, they all saw Dreamer. Behind her was Alex, Kelly, and Lena, all in Lexosuits.

“Just put your hands up, this shouldn’t hurt too much.” Nia said, activating the gun. The three kryptonians looked at each other, then attacked. Nia got one shot off, incapacitating Connor, before Lori kicked the gun away and threw her through the last remaining wall. Kelly sent a blast of kryptonite her way, knocking her over a desk. Lena and Alex advanced on Kara.

“Kara, please.” Alex pleaded, “You know this isn’t you.” Kara smiled, and started laughing. Lena and Alex froze, the laugh made the hair on the back of their necks stand up. This was not Kara.  
Kara took this opportunity and flew towards them. Landing punches and kicks, the three fought it out until Kara gained the upper hand. Throwing Alex out of the window, she flipped Lena over, and crushed the power source of her suit.

“Pathetic, you thought you four could stop us.” She tossed her girlfriend aside like a rag doll. Lena was trapped in the suit, unable to move due to the power loss. Alex flew back through the window, only to be hit by heat vision from both Lori and Kara. Kelly got up, having been pummeled into the ground, only to be hit with the same move, landing next to her girlfriend. 

Nia found the gun where it had landed, aimed and fired, hitting Lori. Two down, one to go, she thought. Kara sped over, threw the gun, and grabbed Nia by the throat, lifting her into the air. Nia heard the faint sound of the gun clattering, falling down the elevator shaft.

“You really thought you could beat me?” Kara sneered, laughing. “So confident you brought your little robots to back you up.” The grip on Nia’s throat began to tighten.

“K-kara…..p-p-please.” Nia managed to choke out, getting light headed. Her pleas were met with a demonic laugh from her once mentor.

“Kara stop! This isn’t you.” Rolling her eyes at this, she tossed Nia to the side, the girl coughing and gasping for breath. She turned to see Lena, having gotten out of her damaged Lexosuit and…...walked out to the center of the floor? A quick scan of her body showed a chip, similar to the suit that was helping her walk. 

“You know nothing about the real me.” Kara roared, everyone flinching. “I AM A GOD!” She was so caught up in her rant she didn’t notice Nia crawl away, towards the elevator shaft. 

“No, you’re not. Your name is Kara Zor-El. Known to everyone as Kara Danvers.” Lena began, “You’re my girlfriend. Alex’s sister and Nia and Kelly’s friend.” Kara flew over, grabbing her girlfriend by the throat and pushing her into a wall. 

“You all are nothing to me.” She sneered, activating her heat vision, ready to kill the brunette.

“No, that’s not true. Even underneath all that red, you’re still you. The Kara who geeks out over rom coms. The Superhero who little girls look up to. The reporter Cat Grant respected.” Lena paused, the corners of her vision beginning to fade. “You have a code. You don’t kill. Even with that red, you’ve never killed anyone. And I don’t think you’re going to start now.” The grip on her throat loosened slightly. 

“I love you, Kara, even with your flaws, even with the red. I know all about the red. How it consumes you and leaves you wanting to hurt. Believe me, if you do this, you’ll never be able to live with yourself. Not after going against everything you stand for and love.” Lena gasped as Kara let go of her throat, walking a few feet away.

“No, NO! You know nothing about the red!” Kara snarled. 

“Oh, I do. I let it consume me when I killed my brother. I let it overwhelm me and take control of my actions after finding out your truth. You showed me how to overcome it. You showed me how to let go of my anger, so let go. Let go Kara, come back to us.” Lena continued, relieved when she saw a flash of her Kara behind the red.

“Lena……...please….” Kara whispered. Lena nodded at Nia, who loaded and shot. Kara’s red world going black for the second time that year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, she's alive. Story aint over yet bitches ;D trust me, this whole thing will end on a cliffhanger ;0


	21. Allegiances and Allegations (FHTY Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wakes up and has to face what she did under the influence of the Red K. Alex questions Lori and Connor. Brainy has come across surprising information about the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Kara sure has some guilt about what happened.

Kara’s eyes opened. She was looking at the ceiling of the Medbay. Panic began to set in as she realized what she had done. Trying to get up, and failing because of the kryptonite cuffs, she saw Alex and Lena sitting next to her.

“Oh my rao, what have I done?” She whispered, tears already falling down her face. She looked at Lena and saw the bruises on her neck. “Oh my rao Lee what did I do? What did I do?” The sobs overtaking her, repeating that question as she cried, Lena moving to her other side, both of the women holding her hands.

“It wasn’t your fault Kara.” Alex said, “The other kryptonians brought Red K with them. There was nothing you could’ve done.” Kara’s sobs continued, and Alex looked up at Lena and the look she gave her. Understanding, she got up, kissed her sister on the forehead and left the room to go check on their prisoners.

“Hey, love, it wasn’t your fault,” Lena whispered, tears falling down her cheeks too, “You stopped it, you stopped it from killing me.”

“No, no, I almost killed you, and Nia. Kelly and Alex, oh rao, I couldn’t control it. Every bad feeling I’ve ever had just came to the surface, I couldn’t stop it.” Kara cried, Lena wiping away her tears, making Kara face her.

“It wasn’t you, none of us blame you. It’s ok love.” Lena ignored Kara’s protests as she undid the kryptonite cuffs. “Its gonna all be ok.” She whispered as she climbed into the bed with the blonde, hugging her tightly as she sobbed into her shoulder. 

\----------

“So, what was your plan, huh? Kill each other with that kryptonite? Not the dumbest criminal’s plan I’ve heard but definitely not the smartest. ” Alex said. as she approached the two teens, who looked confused.

“What kryptonite? It weakens us, why would we bring it-” Connor began.

“What, you think we’re stupid? We know kryptonite can kill us-” Lori said at the same time.

“Woah, woah, woah, slow down.” Alex said, sticking her hand out, “Let’s start with something simple. Do you work for Cadmus?”

“Maybe,” Connor muttered, “We’re just trying to save the world from alien scum.”

“Connor, shut up you moron.” Lori hissed, but it was too late.

“Screw you Lori,-” Connor began.

“Knock it off! Both of you! Now, Connor, is it? I’m sure you’re aware by now that you are alien.” Alex said, hoping to get another rise out of him. He slipped up once, maybe he would again. 

“I meant Supergirl and Superman. And dreamer, and all you vigilantes who just want attention and for people to worship you. I mean come on, you even used kryptonite on us, it’s not our fault you messed it up.” Connor snapped. That anger was only skin, deep however, he remembered what happened right before he was affected, as did Lori. They knew who threw the kryptonite into that room, but they both wanted to be wrong.

“Whoever threw that red k, it wasn’t any of us.” Alex stated, “It was Cadmus.”

“No, that’s impossible, she said that we were supposed to stop the alien and then make sure Supergirl didn’t get in her way while she did something.” Lori said in disbelief. But the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. The woman in front of them confirmed it, by pulling a recording device out of her pocket and playing it back. The conversation between Nia and Lillian played back, both kids outraged that they were lied to.

“We were played.” Connor said, “She said we were helping the people of earth.”

“It makes sense. She never said exactly how discrediting Supergirl was helping.” Lori pitched in.

“I’ll leave the two of you alone to talk.” Alex said, leaving the two siblings alone.

\----------

“I have the tests back from our two kryptonian friends.” Brainy announced as Lena and Kara finally emerged from the medbay. It had been a few hours, the couple had fallen asleep and woken up only a few minutes ago. 

“And what do they say?” Kara asked, looking at Brainy.

“Those two are in fact only half kryptonian, the other half being human.” Brainy began, already being interrupted.

“Could they maybe be Kal and Lois’ kids from another dimension?” Kara asked, confused as hell.

“If they were the dopplegangers of the kids wouldn’t they almost erase each other out of existence. Like what happened to Batwoman's sister?” Lena asked, as confused as her girlfriend. 

“Yes, Lena. Hypothetically they would be. However, we ran their DNA against every database in the world.” Brainy said. He had no clue how the couple would take this news. 

“Did you find a match?” Both women said simultaneously.

“Yes. It would appear that they were most likely created in the Cadmus labs. There would be no other way they could exist.” Brainy said.

“And why is that? Who are they related to.” Lena asked, getting more confused and agitated that he wasn’t telling them.

“They are a perfect DNA match for the two of you. It would appear that you two are these kid’s parents.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, a lot of people wanted Connor to be Supercorp's kid. Now they have two. ;0 That's gonna make for an interesting conversation at Thanksgiving.
> 
> In other news, I'm officially back at work and have like 40 hours over the next week. So long story short, the sequel will probably be released next Saturday


	22. Happily After Even? (FHTY Part 2 Finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Weeks after the Red K incident Kara and Lena have the biggest heart to heart yet. A surprise awaits them at their apartment however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPERCORP ENDGAME 2K21!!!!!!!!!!!!

Three weeks later

Kara stood on the balcony of her apartment. Well, it was still Lena’s but the chip had stopped working after a few days, so Kara was still staying with Lena. Just in case. Until she figured out the chip problem. Kara hated seeing Lena this depressed though. Both of them were insanely happy at the fact that Lena’s device was working. It was devastating for them both when it failed. 

“Hey babe, long day?” She heard it come from behind her. Her girlfriend wheeled over to her. Kara leaned down and gave Lena a quick peck on the lips. They had gotten very used to living together, and couldn’t imagine living alone again. It would be too weird without the other woman with them.

“Yeah. I’m still deciding what to do with Connor and Lori. They’ve helped us raid the Cadmus facilities, but they say the person who trained them wasn’t found at any of the locations.”

Lena frowned, she knew Kara was still struggling with the fact that they were technically their kids. Hell, if she was being honest, she was too. 

“Well, at least they seem like their views have changed.” Lena said, grabbing her girlfriend's hand, rubbing circles on it with her thumb.

“I know, but it definitely was weird to tell my mom that she is technically a grandma now.” Kara started laughing, Lena joining in with her. They had visited Argo that past weekend, Kara deciding to show Lena where she grew up. Partially, she also wanted her mom’s advice on something. 

“Yeah, Alura definitely was a trooper about it though.” Lena replied. “We started another chip trial again. Our first two test subjects have had no problems the last two weeks.” Lena had held off on giving herself the implant. She was so saddened when it failed the first time, she didn’t want to do that to herself again. 

“Oh, Lena that’s amazing.” Kara said, so happy for her girl. Her smile sooned turned into a totally shocked expression as Lena stood up beside her.

“Maybe I got a little impatient to test out the new chip.” She said, winking. They both started laughing and pulled each other into a tight embrace. “I mean, it makes it a lot easier to do this.” She went back into the apartment, and came out holding a little box. Kara froze, was this really happening? Lena got down on one knee and opened the box to reveal a customized House of El bracelet. 

“Oh, Lee, you remembered.” She whispered. Kara told her about the bracelet's meaning on Krypton while they were on Argo. That rings weren’t used, instead bracelets were exchanged during the wedding.

“Kara, you make me the happiest I’ve ever been. Whether I was stuck in the wheelchair or able to stand on my own. You stood by me through the hardest time in my life. I love you more than I am able to express.”

“Lee.” Kara whispered, sinking down onto her knees, now eye level with Lena.

“I love you, Kara Zor-El. Make me the happiest woman in the entire universe and marry me?” Lena finally asked.

“Yes, oh rao, of course, yes.” Kara leaned in and kissed her girlfrie- fiance. That is gonna take some getting used to. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, deepening the kiss, her tongue slipping into the blonde’s mouth. Kara moaned into the kiss, lifting Lena up and standing, putting her between the balcony and herself. Lena let her hands fall, feeling down Kara’s front and slipping under her shirt, feeling up her abs.

“Bedroom?” Kara asked, breaking the kiss for a microsecond.

“Yeah, love.” Lena mumbled, kissing her as soon as the words left her mouth.

Kara carried her inside to the bedroom. The couple shedding as much clothing as they could on the way there. They ended up going to bed in the early hours of the next morning, finally reaching their breaking points after hours with each other. Before passing out, Lena said a quiet prayer, thanking rao for kryptonian stamina.

The next morning, Kara woke up and found the other side of the bed cold. Getting up and realizing her shirt was missing, she walked out and found Lena cooking them breakfast. Wearing nothing but her shirt from last night. Kara smiled as she walked up behind Lena, her arms snaking around her waist.

“Whatcha cooking babe?” She asked in between peppering her fiance’s neck with kisses. 

“Waffles, or as you call them pancakes with abs.” Lena joked, poking her fiance in her abs. The only abs she would ever care about again. As soon as she finished the waffle she was working on, she turned and captured Kara’s lips in a sweet kiss. They continued to make out, completely oblivious to anything and everything around them, until they heard a crash come from the balcony.

Rushing out, with Kara in front of her, still holding Lena’s hand, they were met by a woman, similarly to the one Lori and Connor described. Kara activated her heat vision, ready to fire, and demanded to know why she was here. 

“A luthor and a super? Engaged? That’s a definite surprise.” The woman remarked, turning around. Kara’s eyes deactivated as the woman walked into view. That’s, that’s not possible, she thought.

“Aunt Astra?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel will probably come late this week or early next week. I'm back at work so I have less time.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how long this will be, but there will definitely be angst as feeling are figured out. Between K&L, at least. Dansen has never been happier :)
> 
> Also, Thanks for reading!! I know its a little tough right now, so I appreciate the support you guys are giving on these stories :))


End file.
